1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch display module and an electronic device using the touch display module, more particularly to a touch display module and an electronic device using the display module assembled by an adhesive method.
2. Related Art
With the development of the technology, many electronic devices are invented and are widely used in our life. So far many kinds of touch electronic devices have been launched, such as smartphones or tablet computers. Take the tablet computer for example. It commonly uses capacitative touch technique which is characterized by the direct interaction of the users and the tablet computer such as a program activated by touching the screen directly. Therefore, this operation brings abundant convenience to the people.
In general, a tablet computer comprises a case and a touch panel. The touch panel is attached to the case by a tape to reduce the thickness. Specifically, although thinning the thickness is the advantage of the tape, the stickiness results in inconvenience when a technician has to reattach the tape because of the imperfect gap between the case and the touch panel. Consequently, it is important to improve the accuracy of the position calibration and decrease the probability of reattachment for the purpose of increasing the efficiency of assembling a tablet computer.